


Prima Donna (the world is at your feet)

by NotPitifulChildrenAnymore



Series: Pinkberry One Shots [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Please Kill Me, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotPitifulChildrenAnymore/pseuds/NotPitifulChildrenAnymore
Summary: The night of the play, Brooke tries to convince Chloe to get on stage and Chloe is having none of it
Relationships: Brooke Lohst/Chloe Valentine
Series: Pinkberry One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106468
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Prima Donna (the world is at your feet)

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Prima Donna, Phantom of the Opera
> 
> It just fit Chloe so well
> 
> I love her but she's so dramatic wow-

If Brooke was being honest, the silence was more concerning than anything else. Sure, she’d literally jumped out of her skin the first time Chloe had screamed her name, but now that there was nothing it was even scarier. 

She saw Christine shooting a hesitant look at the door, frantically muttering under her breath. Brooke could have sworn she heard the word squip, but ignored it. Now wasn’t the time to be wondering about made up things. From the other side of the door she heard a distinct crash, a stream of expletives, and the door swung open to reveal a harried looking Jake.

“Her majesty just asked for you” he announced dryly. “First Christine with the break a leg comment then this-”

“A true prima donna” Mr. Reyes observed, watching Jake storm off as best he could on his crutches.

Brooke considered that. Jake was a lot of things, but a prima donna, whatever that meant? Nope. She could think of someone who fit that description perfectly though.

She entered, shutting the door with a quiet thud behind her. Chloe was intently observing her reflection in the mirror, though she broke away when she saw Brooke come in.

Her thick lashes were dark with mascara (though Brooke noticed a fleck resting on her otherwise rosy cheeks), her famously full lips that Brooke may or may have fantasised about kissing an uncharacteristically light shade of petal pink. Even more uncharacteristic was the outfit Chloe was currently holding. The booty shorts were definitely her style, but a whole lot more rocker chic then she usually went for. Seeing as Christine was probably one problem away from a mental breakdown over this play, Brooke decided to do what she always did best.

“Chlo”

“Brooke”

Brooke just sighed, taking a seat and trying to ignore the sudden chill of the hard metal against her back. She could see signs of Chloe’s extensive preparations. A tube of mascara was laying there, as was a tube of lipstick that had been carefully twisted to expose a color that was much lighter than Chloe was currently wearing. Then again, everything seemed more vibrant by the time Chloe got through with it. Noticing that Chloe still hadn’t moved, she marched over to her, determinedly not meeting her eyes as she considered her next move. She could feel Chloe stiffening in surprise but she didn’t say anything as Brooke brushed away her brunette locks, casually laying her head on Chloe’s shoulder. From that position she could see both of their expressions, and while Brooke could only call her own one of forced calm, Chloe looked… curious. Like she wanted to see what was going to happen next, 

“People are waiting you know”

Chloe just scoffed at that, meeting Brooke’s eyes in the mirror.

“I’m pretty sure half the football team is out there” 

Chloe looked even more disinterested at that, which piqued Brooke's curiosity. Sure Chloe usually acted like she couldn’t be bothered, but Brooke knew Chloe. Those little gestures and perfectly timed expressions weren’t for nothing- Brooke had tagged along to more than enough parties with Chloe to know that much. So she tried a different approach. She broke away from Chloe, taking a deep breath as she watched Chloe’s features morph into slightly amused expression in the mirror. Glad for the height the heels were giving her, she leaned in close, noting with some satisfaction that Chloe’s cheeks were a bright red. Her own heart was beating out of her chest, both from the proximity and adrenaline from what she was about to do.

“I’ll be waiting.” She said it in barely a whisper, though as Chloe met her eyes in the mirror it became obvious the message had gotten through.

No response. Sighing, she grabbed the costume from the chair and handed it off to her.

“Just take the damn costume Chloe. Please”

She did, and as Brooke exited she was sure she could feel Chloe’s eyes watching her. Christine bustled past again, this time shooting furtive looks in Jeremy’s general direction. Realizing the time, she poked her head into the room again, glad to see Chloe was ready. She looked flawless as ever, though Brooke noted with some confusion that Jenna was standing there, and Chloe seemed to be listening pretty intently. Something exchanged hands, and Jenna walked away quickly, shutting the door behind her. 

Brooke looked down at her own costume, smoothing it out before hearing the door swing open, Chloe brushing past. Brooke tapped her on the shoulder lightly, hoping to get her attention.

“Don’t forget Chlo, the world is at your feet. You’ll do an amazing job, and everyone is going to love you.” In an undertone she added, “I love you…”

Chloe turned, flashing her a dead smile that didn't quite reach her hollow eyes. 

“Of course it’ll be. After all, everything about us is going to be wonderful.”

“Uh- Chlo?”

"The world will be at our feet"

"Um-"

No response. Behind her, she could hear Mr. Reye’s calling “Places for scene two people! And remember- when Puck gives you the pansy serum you really have to sell that you’re transforming into a zombie.”

Well… props for realistic acting? She had no clue when Chloe had gotten so good but right then, she couldn’t worry about it.

After all, the play must go on.


End file.
